


Stress Reliever

by perishableprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, F/M, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishableprincess/pseuds/perishableprincess
Summary: Junkrat comes back from searching in a bad mood. Good thing you're there to help him feel better.





	Stress Reliever

You open your eyes, staring up at the broken fan. They told you the night before that they would be gone. Most likely scavenging for scrap. You move your arm up in front of you, expecting resistance. There is none. Did they really leave you unchained this time? You slowly sit up and wipe some of the dirt off of your top and grimace. Since Junkrat rarely showered, grime often moved from him to you overnight.

You turn your head and glance behind the bed. The chain was still there. Thoughts wander through your head about why they left you unchained. There were plenty of excuses and reasons that you conjured to distract yourself. But the truth was much simple than that.

It was because  _ they knew you wouldn’t run _ .

Why the skinny Aussie didn’t just end your life back in that heist you still struggle to comprehend. You were sure you were the last living civilian in the building when Junkrat pointed his weapon down at you, crumpled against the wall. You couldn’t understand what about him made him change his mind. If it were the bigger one, Roadhog was his name, you would’ve been long dead.

You feel tears start to brim at your eyes as you remembered the last pitiful moments of your freedom. The days alone often went like this, where your mind was forced you to relieve that moment over and over again. You stand up off of the bed and test the doorknob.  _ Not locked either. _ You head down the stairs of the abandoned house, stepping over the dangerous contraptions that the two junkers had left lying unfinished. In the kitchen you tiptoe over to the cabinets to see if they left any sort of food for you.

You go through every last drawer and find nothing.  _ Assholes _ , you think to yourself. Despite leaving you without any sort of limitations, the thieves always somehow managed to make you wander back up to your bedroom and stay there until one of them came back. You were still trapped in here no matter what you did. You crawl back onto the bed.

You curl up, wrapping your arms around your legs and quickly fall back asleep.

The sound of the door slamming opens jolts you awake, and you freeze up as you open your eyes.

“Wake up,  _ princess _ . I ain’t got all fuckin’ day.” Junkrat sounds angry. Feeling your nerves start to build up, you sit up and look towards the door to see him wasting no time in unzipping his pants.

“W-wait! What are you doing, I-I don’t-”

He ignores your protests and grabs your leg. Junkrat pulls you down until you’re at the edge of the bed, and your eyes well up as his hand shoots up to the hem of your panties and yanks them down over your knees.

Despite the violation, you feel yourself start to get wet. You look at him to see his hard dick already out in his hands as he pumps it furiously, obviously prepping himself.  _ Disgusting _ . Your face turns redder and redder and you turn your head to look away from him. You didn’t want to see the haze in his eyes as he lines his cock at your entrance. A cry slips from your lips as he pushes in with little lubrication. It’s too much, way too much. He continued to push until you could feel his balls against your ass. He pauses, and you squeeze your eyes shut.

A sharp sting on your face forces your eyes open, and you stare at him.

“Sheila, you better fuckin’ look at me when I fuck you like this.” You say nothing, but continue to stare at him. He starts to thrust with a slow space and each time your gaze wanders away from him he digs his nails deep into your thighs. A warning of how much worse this could be for you.

He continues to stare at you, and you feel yourself turn red again. The sharp pain in your pussy dulls, and becomes something in a good mood you would describe as pleasurable. The pace starts to quicken, and he reaches under your ass and lifts you up. His thrusts are much deeper now, continuing to pick up speed. It feels good now, although you’d never admit it, and you find yourself biting on your lip to keep yourself from making any sounds of arousal.

But as he thrusts he hits a new spot, a spot that feels so good you loudly mewl.  _ Fuck fuck fuck- _

Your hands fly over your mouth and you pray to whatever god there was in the universe that Junkrat was too absorbed with himself to notice.

“Ooohhh……….. You like  _ that _ , eh?” Somehow the junker has enough awareness to remember your g-spot and hits it again, and your hands fly to the sheets and grip on tightly. A heat in your belly rises up and you moan again. Through your half closed eyes you see Junkrat lean in over you, seemingly drinking up your reaction.

His thrusts hasten, becoming more erratic by the second.

“A-ah, fuck, you’re so fucking hot, dumb slut getting turned on by this kinda fuck aren’tcha? I-it’s all good though princess, that makes it so much better f-for me-” You sense one of his fingers start to rub at your clit, and your moans get louder and louder as the stimulation becomes too much.

The coil in your stomach unwinds and you come. Your eyes feel like they’re rolling into the back of your head and your cunt clenches down hard on Junkrat’s dick. You feel him pull out and when you can manage to look he’s hunched over your body, cock in his hand and the the wet sounds of him jerking off permeating the room. He hisses and something hot and thick sprays your thighs. He nearly collapses on top of you, and you squirm to get yourself out from under him.

Minutes that feel like hours pass until Junkrat speaks again.  
“Great fuck, princess…. You’ll be a _great_ stress reliever.”

  
  



End file.
